DC-DC converters are widely employed in devices of today to perform power conversion. Generally, DC-DC converters receive a nominal voltage from a power source, such as a battery, and provide a regulated output voltage at one or more voltage levels. Some important operational characteristics of DC-DC converters include efficiency, response, load regulation, voltage regulation, and the like. A variety of converters and topologies can be employed to perform this power conversion. For example, buck converters, boost converters, and buck boost converters are three basic types of power supply converter technologies.
Another type of converter that is widely used in electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, is a current mode DC-DC converter, which has relatively high efficiency and increases battery charging cycles. The current mode DC-DC converter employs an LC output filter that operates as a loose tolerance, voltage controlled current source. For this type of converter, inductor current is utilized as feedback to generate a voltage ramp that is fed to a pulse width modulation (PWM) controller. From this feedback, the PWM controller more precisely regulates the output voltage.
One problem of current mode DC-DC converters is that they are not as efficient as desired. Portable devices of today demand and require a highly efficient converter in order to reduce power consumption and improve battery life. Improvements in output voltage control are also desirable. Accordingly, a current mode DC-DC converter that has improved power efficiency and/or output voltage control is desired.